It's For A Case, Alright?
by ccsgirl12
Summary: Seeing as both are completely in denial, Sam sets up Cas and Dean to go to a drive-in movie theater for a 'case'. Dean only hopes to control himself and stay focused on the case. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hello! The idea of making Dean and Cas go see a drive-in movie has been circling my head for some while now. I decided to make Sam -maker so enjoy! Don't forget to fav & review!_

_I don't own supernatural. If I did, oh the things Dean and Cas would do_ OuO

* * *

**It's For A Case, Alright?**

* * *

Sam isn't one to notice things right away, even if they are in plain sight. But there was one issue that practically grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yelled for attention, and that was the way Dean acted around Cas.

At first Sam would get jealous of how Cas had power over Dean, and vice-versa, without either noticing. But then later realized there was no need to get jealous. When Dean had his crummy nights, Sam would try his best to cheer him up, bring him pie, and get him the latest issue of Busty Asian Beauties. Sure it worked, Dean would lighten up at the very end of the night and thanked his brother. However, when Cas would randomly show up on a night like that, Dean's mood changed within a matter of minutes. Hell, even seconds. Sam noticed something in Dean's expression. It was like he longed for Cas. Not in an intimate way, but in such that he wanted his presence around. His posture would straighten, and silently exhaled, relaxing his face while Cas spoke to Sam about some case or new evidence. It reminded him of how teenage girls spy on their high school crushes from across the classroom.

And don't even get him started on how they act when they're on a case. Whenever two of the three have to investigate something inside a building, Dean always volunteers himself and Cas to go while Sam waits outside. Many times he would catch Cas starring at Dean while Dean was examining evidence, completely unaware of how in trance Cas was with his facial features. Or how sometimes there was sudden movement in an abandoned house and Dean's hand instinctively reached up to tug on Cas' coat sleeve, and not let go for some time. Sam had asked Dean if there was anything going on between the two, and he swears he'd never seen Dean more uncomfortable and tense about a topic ever. Sam, becoming increasingly frustrated with his brothers denial, needed to think of a plan because those two needed to get together. So one day...

ooo

"So you got anything?" Dean asked, barging through the door with their lunch in his hands.

"Um, yeah actually." Sam said as nonchalantly as he could from the small table.

"Let's hear it then." Dean said, sitting across from Sam. Dean handed Sam his box of Chinese food and proceeded to eat his.

"Right, thanks." Sam looked down at his laptop. "So it seems that there's this haunted drive-in movie theater a few miles from here. People have reported to have hallucinations after seeing the exclusive horror movie they're screening."

"Can't it be something that's in the snacks there? Like the popcorn?" Dean said, busy poking his box of chowmein with his fork.

"Could be. Although some people say they still experience hallucinations even when they don't purchase any snacks. And those hallucinations go on for days."

"So what are we dealing with then?"

"Could be witch who just does this for fun. Or it could be as simple as food poisoning. Either way, I'd say you should check it out tonight." Sam said, quickly biting into a mouthful of beef and broccoli.

"What time should-wait. Don't you mean we?" Dean said, taken back.

"No, you. I have a date with the librarian down the street." Sam said, hoping Dean would be convinced. Not that he was lying, but the date was set until next week.

"Don't be ridiculous dude, a person can't go by themselves to the movies. Especially some romantic drive-in." Dean said, opening his fortune cookie.

_"Great happiness will be found within the next 24 hours_" it read. Dean snorted in response.

"You could always take Cas."

Dean quickly looked up from his fortune cookie.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I could always get myself a chick to go with." Dean said, taking a sip from his beer.

"Yes because some chick could really be useful with capturing a witch." Sam answered sarcastically.

"Besides," Dean placed his beer down, standing up from the table. "Cas wouldn't be interested. I mean, why would he want to go just to see if we go on an acid trip later on?"

"There's no harm in trying." Sam replied, closing his laptop.

"Cas would not want to sit with me for hours in a car watching some crummy-ass movie on the big screen. He doesn't like scary movies remember?"

"I never said that."

Dean quickly whirled around, only to be face to face with Cas. He stumbled back, startled.

"Cas!" Sam called out, standing up from his chair.

"I said I've never watched a horror film, which is why I do not have a liking for them." Cas added.

Dean was fumbling around, trying to get coherent words to come out of his mouth.

"I uh- hey Cas." Dean said, trying to find his pockets to put his hands in.

"Hello Dean."

Sam patted Dean in the back, a little too hard, causing Dean to stumble a bit forward. Sam coughed, signaling him to ask Cas. Dean quickly nodded. Why was this so difficult? It was just a damn case! It's not like it was a real date or anything.

"So uh Cas," Dean started, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand. "There's this-uh. There's this case near here about people hallucinating after seeing this one movie. Want to go check it out? Tonight?"

"Sure." Cas answered, leaning his balance from one foot to another. Dean smiled. Cas could be such an adorable little angel sometimes, he thought to himself. Sam was going to puke. These two were just too much.

"It's just the two of us though, is that a problem?" Dean said, popping another beer open.

"Why would it be a problem?" Cas tilted his head sideways, making Dean's stomach feel unease.

_"Oh I don't know, because people will think we're a couple? Because I'm not sure if I'll be able to contain myself being in a car alone with you in the dark by ourselves?"_

"No reason at all." Dean answered, not making eye contact. He really shouldn't be having these thoughts.

"Right. Then at what time should I…?"

"Be here at eight. We'll drive there." Dean said, patting his shoulder, making his way to his room.

Cas stood there, his eyes following Dean. Sam approached Cas and in a low voice gave him some advice.

"You should probably freshen up before going." Sam winked at him and made his way to the tv, hearing a flutter of wings disappear behind him. He smiled to himself. It was actually going to work.

ooo

"Which one looks better? The blue one or the red one?" Dean said, smiling. He kept switching the shirts on his chest back and forth for Sam to pick.

"Dean, either is fine. Just hurry up, it's almost eight." Sam answered, acting uninterested while staring at the small tv. He couldn't believe his eyes. Dean was acting like it was his very first date, trying to woo someone. Hell, he didn't even do this while going out with girls.

Dean decided he'd go with his dark blue button up shirt, with his regular jeans and boots. He sprayed himself with cologne and made his way back to the living room.

"So? How do I look?" Dean said confidently, flashing a Colgate smile at Sam. Sam stood up and sniffed the air.

"Are you-are you wearing cologne? Dude, you act as if it's a real date! You're investigating a case, remember?" Sam chuckled.

"Shut up." Dean answered, whipping a comb from his pocket and combed through his hair.

The second the clock chimed eight, a flutter of wings made the two turn around.

"Hello." Cas said, making eye contact with both. "Shall we go then?" He said, almost smiling.

Dean closed his mouth when he noticed it was slightly opened.

* * *

_Chapter 2 will be up within this week, promise! for now, fav & review! go go go!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ahhh I'm sorry my loves I totally took longer than a week to update u.u but I did try my best to compensate for it with this! Hope you enjoy and forgive me. & I noticed went full-retard in my last a/n lol what I meant to type was Sam is trying to be a match maker. well then, Review & Fav! much love!_

* * *

**"It's For A Case, Alright?"  
**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"What did you say we're dealing with?" Cas looked around at his surroundings once they entered the drive-in.

"It could either be a witch or," Dean turned to him "a case of an unhygienic drive-in making the people who eat here go crazy." A few seconds passed while Dean was navigating his way through the lot.

"I'm not picking up on anything."

"Well, best if we don't put our guard down." Dean parked into a space smoothly and turned off the engine. A few seconds passed by, both silent.

"Right then," Dean started shifting in his seat ready to leave. He placed his hand down. "Do you want-" He felt something soft under his hand. He looked down and saw his hand over Cas'. Cas eyes trailed after. He pulled quickly pulled away.

"Sorry man." Jesus man, why was getting so flustered? This is ridiculous.

"You were saying?" Cas continued, ignoring his comment. He looked up, eyes wide with curiosity. Dean turned away, getting ready to open his door but stopped to get a second glance at Cas'face. Those eyes man. Those crystal blue eyes froze Dean. They were so. So…

"Dean? Is something wrong?" Cas asked, tilting his head. This made Dean want to pounce on him even more.

"I-uh. I-Do you want anything? I'm gonna go grab some stuff. If we'll stay here for a long time, might as well eat. That way we can also try out the food." Dean asked, trying as hard as possible to seem interested in his rear view mirror.

"No thank you, Dean. I'm fine." Cas answered with a slight nod. Before Cas could say anything else, Dean swung out the door and headed over to the bright neon snack section on the other side of the Drive-in. Cas shifted a bit in his seat. He looked around the car. A sudden movement caught his eyes outside the window. A hand flew up to the window of the car parked next to them. Cas peeked over his window and saw a couple. They were…kissing. Well if you could call that kissing. More like smashing their lips together. Cas felt the need to look away and averted his gaze downwards. He felt as if he were invading their privacy. Then he heard the girl loudly moan. Shivers went down Cas' back and he slowly brought his gaze back to them.

"Oh James! I'm having such a great time!"

"Me too. I'm-I'm really glad I was able to bring you here." They kissed again. Cas' gaze did not move from them.

"You know James, I've liked you for so long now. You're always in my head. You make me so happy. And for this to be our first date, I couldn't have pictured it better!" She said before swinging her arms around his waist.

"Yeah. I've always felt such a strong bond with you. Now let's finish our burgers before the movie starts." The guy said, placing her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. Cas slowly sank back in his seat. He felt his face warm. Felt butterflies in his stomach. The second the word bond slipped through the guy's mouth, the image of Dean smiling instinctively came to mind. Followed by the image of the couple making out. This image slowly morphed into him and Dean making out. Cas quickly shook his head, as if to erase such thoughts. Why would he picture such a thing? He's his friend. Although the thought of Dean's lips on his did intrigue him. Cas slowly brought his hand up to his lips. How would it feel?

The door suddenly swung open, causing Cas to spaz out and quickly pull his hand away.

"Why so jumpy?" Dean asked, closing the door. Dean adjusted himself back in his seat, opening his bag. The aroma of burgers filled the impala. Cas stared at him.

"You sure you don't want one?" Dean offered once more, handing a burger his way. Cas nodded sideways in reply. Those thoughts were still in his mind.

"Suit yourself." Dean said as the movie started.

* * *

Once Dean finished his burgers, he crumpled all his trash together and shoved it into the bag it came in. He reached out with his right arm and threw it towards his backseat. He could throw it away once he got back to the motel. Without moving his arm, he looked subtly at Cas who was concentrated on the film being projected for them. Ever so carefully, Dean brought his arm slowly up, stopping right at the top of the seat with his arm stretched right behind Cas' back. Why he was putting his arm around Cas, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was feeling very proud of doing such thing.

He froze once Cas leaned more back, clearly in contact with his arm. Would Cas freak out? What would say? Would he get offended? He held his breath and waited for these questions to be answered, but no avail. Cas' stare did not leave the screen. Why was he so into this crummy movie anyway? Then he remembered Cas has never seen a scary movie before. A smiled creeped up on his face. Maybe if he was lucky, Cas would get frightened and jump into his arms.

A man can dream. His thoughts were cut off by the sudden twitch Cas made. Dean looked at Cas a saw he shivered a bit.

"You cold?" Dean asked.

"I felt a breeze, is all." Cas answered, covering himself in his coat more. Dean saw this as his queue.

"Here, lemme help ya." Dean said. Before Cas could react, Dean leaned over and with his unoccupied left arm and rolled his window up. He was invading Cas' personal space, you know, something Cas use to do all the time to Dean. Now he doesn't even invade it, it's more like Dean invites him to. He slowly rolled the window up, taking his sweet time. Cas is basically in his hold. Dean's right arm was around his back while dean's body and left hand were sprawled over across from him, trying to reach his car window. All Cas could do was inhale Dean's intoxicating cologne which made Cas dizzy. Dean slowly sat up, discretely scooting in closer to Cas. Cas wondered if Dean could hear his heart pounding furiously against his chest. His vessel was not cooperating at the moment.

"Better?" Dean said, squeezing Cas closer to him. Cas' sharply inhaled. He felt light-headed. Dean's aroma tonight was far more strong than most nights. It was…pleasant.

"You smell nice." Cas said dumbfounded. Dean felt his face heat up. He smiled, which made Cas' stomach tense up even more than more how it was.

"So what's this crappy movie even about? Feeling any hallucinations coming up?" Dean said casually, looking at the screen.

"The young woman moved into a new town. The whole place is rather deserted. She is seeing her neighbor." Cas lifted his hand to point at the big screen. "Little does she know, he is seeing the woman who lives across from them, who is secretly a monster." Dean couldn't contain himself any longer. Cas was being just too cute tonight. Actually being interested in the movie, explaining to him the story.

"If you ask me, the movie should be focused more on the well being of the town. It seems as though no one seems to care that all their neighbors are," he brought up both of his hands to air quote "coincidentally dying." Cas continued, slowly bringing his hands down. Dean chuckled at Cas' remarks. Cas was so charming.

"Ya' know Cas, you can be so adorable sometimes." Yup. Dean's dignity flew south for the winter.

Cas slowly met his eyes. "Is that so?"

"uh-huh." There was something dark in his eyes. Was it lust? Cas' senses suddenly realized Dean was practically holding him, just like that one man was holding his partner in the other car. He felt his face go warm.

Dean's free hand slowly landed on his. The touched burned through his skin. Cas looked down at their hands, then brought his gaze up to Dean's face.

He felt his heart skip a beat. Could Dean seriously be doing this on purpose? Could he be-? No! He couldn't possibly…

"…Dean?" Cas manages to call out barely above a whisper. His could've sworn his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. He felt his body almost melt. A dark scene began in the movie, causing the whole lot to darken more than how it was already. They could barely see each others face in the impala.

"Yeah?" He answered in a low husky voice. Boy did that send shivers down his spine.

"There's…There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Cas choked out. Never did he feel this vulnerable with Dean. But for some reason, he was fine with that. In fact, he wanted Dean to do more. More of whatever he was doing. This must be what humans call _teasing._

"and what's that?" Dean answered, bringing his face closer to Cas. This was too much for Cas. Next thing he knew his eyes were fluttering, slowly closing. He felt their noses touch. Dean froze there, teasing Cas even more.

"I…"

Dean tilted his head and leaned in, slowly giving Cas a short kiss. He pulled away, putting his forehead against his. Dean looked down at Cas' lips. Man, this felt _great_. Cas was very faintly trembling, eyes still closed. The second Dean pulled away, Cas missed the warmth on his lips. He longed for it. Cas hesitated and decided it was his turn. He mimicked his moves and slowly leaned in, connecting their lips once again.

Dean took the liberty of taking control from there. He started French kissing him. Cas brought his hand up to clutch onto Dean's chest, wrinkling his shirt. Dean nibbled on his bottom lip, causing the most faintest moan come from within Cas. Cas opened his mouth a bit more and Dean made sure to not miss his opportunity and deepened the kiss. It went from innocent and sweet to passionate in a second. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and slowly, without breaking the kiss, started laying Cas down under him across the car seat. Cas felt disoriented for a moment and instinctively brought both hands up to hold onto Dean's biceps. He tried to process what was going on but _oh. Oh my. Dean was just._

Dean broke the kiss once more and looked down at the angel beneath him. His face all flushed with his lips slightly puffed, looking more pink than usual. Big blue eyes looking up at him. His hair messy, his clothes messy. If this wasn't the biggest turn on for Dean he'd be damned. Dean was suddenly consumed his lust. He leaned down again, gently placed a kiss on his lips. Then slowly started leaving a trail of kisses, leading down to his neck. He heard Cas' breath hitch. Something started feeling strange down in Dean's pants. He found the perfect spot and started kissing whilst sucking. Cas tightened his grip on Dean's biceps. Dean moved his hands from either side of Cas and began undoing Cas' collar, playing around with his tie.

"Dean," Cas whimpered. Dean swiftly grinded his hips against Cas once. Cas moaned once again. He felt so embarrassed. He just couldn't control his human reactions that his body was doing. Cas thrusted his hips upward. Dean felt a bulge against his. Oh yeah. He was totally gonna have Cas tonight. He brought his face up to look into Cas' eyes and again resumed to kissing him on his lips.

"Excuse me sir"

Dean bolted up fasting than lightning, looking towards the direction where the tapping of the window came from.

"Sir the movie ended already and the next showing is in ten minutes. I don't mean to bother you and your boyfriend but could you please take this elsewhere? We need to clean up." A woman in uniform said in the most polite, sassiest way. She turned around and walked away promptly.

"Uh yeah, sure, of course" Dean stuttered, while wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He quickly glanced to his right and to his surprise, the angel was gone. He slammed his head into the steering wheel.

Boy did he fuck up.

* * *

All the way back, Dean was mentally cursing himself out for ruining such a good friendship his had. He just couldn't control himself. He just had to take advantage of Cas. But surely Cas was on the same page, wasn't he? Heck, there was some pretty good evidence _down there._

Dean parked in the motel parking lot and made his way to his room. While pulling his keys out he heard a flutter of wings behind him. His heart skipped a beat.

"Hello Dean."

He quickly turned around, astonished at what was standing in front of him.

"Cas I can explain-"

"That is unnecessary Dean."

"No I mean it I'm sorry. I-" Dean flailed

"Dean," Cas walked towards him, standing a few inches away from him. "It's fine. I…I think I should be thanking you instead. I had a…a very good time." Dean stood there, trying to process what he heard. His confused face turned into a smile. He reached out to Cas and ever so gently fixed Cas' hair. He moved some strands behind Cas' ear. He then straightened up his collar and trench coat. He caught sight of the hickey he left him.

"Jesus Cas, at least try to look like we weren't making out in the Impala." Dean chuckled. All Cas could do was smile in return.

"Dean, about what I was trying to say back there…I…I wanted to say-"

Dean swiftly wrapped an arm around Cas' waist and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"I know. I do too." He squeezed his hands and turned around to enter the motel room. He heard the flutter of wings once again.

He entered the room with the sight of Sam sitting on the table, looking at his laptop. He felt stupid for not being able to hide his stupid grin.

"Hey." Sam greeted him from the table. Dean was too busy thinking to hear Sam.

"So how'd it go?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

"It went uh-great. It went great." Dean said, opening the fridge to get himself one last beer for the night.

"Did you come across any witch? Or anything? The food?"

"huh?" He was still dazed.

"Any witch?" Sam asked again, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Oh uh-nope. No witch."

"A-ha. And how was Cas?"

"Good."

"Would you say very good?" Sam smirked, not breaking eye contact from his screen. Dean put his beer down.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know you tell me. All I'm saying is I'm not getting in the Impala until you clean the seats."

Dean lifted his finger getting ready to curse him off but words failed. All that managed to come out was

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean walked into the restroom and slammed the door behind him, trying to drown out Sam's laughter.

* * *

_**The end!**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Review & fav!**_


End file.
